


A Hero In Need Of Saving

by animatedCola



Category: Thunderbirds
Genre: I don't, I don't know this is alright I guess, Implied Character Death, Major Character Injury, i wrote this like three years ago, my co-author and I were talking about it and I was like, oh yeah, we did that, who knows - Freeform, will this ever get a second chapter?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-17
Updated: 2019-06-17
Packaged: 2020-05-13 07:47:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19246885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/animatedCola/pseuds/animatedCola
Summary: It was a normal mission. An avalanche, and some trapped people that needed to be rescued. Nothing unusual. They didn't expect this to happen. They should have.Then maybe they wouldn't be gone.Then maybe, they wouldn't be down to only three brothers.Then maybe, they could have been saved.Maybe.------Originally written March 24, 2016. Uploaded to Wattpad under the name recuperatioUnum, reuploaded to AO3 for organization.





	A Hero In Need Of Saving

**Author's Note:**

> Back in 2016, during a sleepover when I was first really into Thunderbirds, my best friend and I realized that, at the time, there wasn't really a whole lot of Virgil whump. There was heaps of Scott & John whump, but very little Virgil whump. So, we decided to fix that.
> 
> We bounced some ideas off each other, I wrote a base, and my friend edited a lot of it, hence why the writing style doesn't really match up to what to the rest of my works. But, we're both really proud of what came out of it! If you think you've read this before, chances are you've seen it up on Wattpad at some point under the username "recuperatioUnum", which is me. I'm just re-uploading all of my other stories to here so I can have them all in one place.

_"Thunderbird Two, I'm detecting another tremor in the area, you need to get out of the area before another avalanche hits." A rumbling was heard from the open line between Thunderbird Five and his brother._

_"I can't John, there are still people down here that need help."_

_"Thunderbird Two, repeat, you need to get out of there, now."_

_"John, I am not leaving these people."_

_"Virgil, you can't help them if you're dead!"_

_"If I'm going down, then I'm making sure those peop--"_

_An earsplitting roar interrupted the reply, striking terror into the very soul of the Space Monitor above._

_"... Thunderbird Two? ...Virgil?"_

_________________________________

_Darkness._

The first thing he was aware of was the odd lack of light, even after he had opened his eyes.

Second was the distinct lack of feeling, nearly throughout his lower body. Instinct and training kicking in, despite being not being fully aware of the entirety of the situation, he knew for a fact that wasn't good. Noting the shortness of his breath, he guessed something compressing his lungs. Judging by the lack of feeling in his left arm, it was near certain that his arm had been broken. Some sort of moisture beneath his hand, though only vaguely felt, indicated the presence of something... warm...? Warm, and nearly burning, it seemed to eat at his hand, rationality telling him to move it, but inability preventing him from doing it.

He couldn't for the life of him remember how he ended up in this situation, disorientation clouding his thoughts too much for him to pull any rational thought together. Some sort of discordant pierced the silence, drawing the pilot's attention. It seemed so distant, as if miles away, then so close that it rang in his ears. For a moment, it seemed non-existent.

"Vir... rgal? Co... n...." (1)

Were those words, or his mind twisting the sounds into speech? Illusion or not, it was speaking his name. That, of all the unknowns, he knew. He wanted to respond, to let the voice know he was there, still alive, still breathing, and yet, his mind was too cloudy, the fog still too thick, and his tongue still too heavy, like a weight. He mustered a groan, an achievement that took effort, but the simple act satisfied the voice.

"Vir-- gil," Then some static, "Weer se-n diNG ou.... Lp. I ne d you tooo st AYE w... me." (2)

That voice... It was so familiar, yet somehow still foreign. It's messages were meant for him to hear. It was so calm, yet broken, the only thing piercing the darkness. Slowly, he recognized it, some sense of joy growing in him.

 

"J...ohn?"

 

Finally, he managed to speak. The voice became ecstatic.

"YesSSss! S Ay e wif e... east rai. S-- coTT SSSSS co-MIng or ayee." (3)

Scott...?

Another name, so familiar, yet he couldn't remember its owner's face. Scott... Scott was coming. Coming with help. Good. Even unaware, Virgil knew he would need it.

"John...ny.."

A nickname, but it seemed highly important. The effort it took proved worthful though, for John became even more pleased.

"wE-L ET you-- air... il. AnG oN... -It ...onGe-grrrr..." (4)

The static was becoming near gibberish, but he clung to the words for as long as he could. They were the only comfort in this cold, lightless prison, and all he could hear in the darkness. Some sort of cloud danced over his vision, but it was disregarded as he began to wait. John spoke comforts to him through the static, assuring help and urging him to stay awake, and yet, that voice was becoming more distant, more choppy and broken in the fog. He wanted to sleep, but that wasn't an option. Not with the problem at hand.

"-nDer berrrd toe.... me In, th--BERD toe." (5)

Who was that, calling in the dark? Was it Scott? Virgil? Wait, that's him... Right? He mustered another groan, assuring it he was there, despite it not being John.

"...od. Mmmm--" (6)

An obnoxious crackling disturbed the message, but it continued, playing further.

"nnn I.... Aye.." (6 cont.)

Scott... It must be... He was coming, coming for him.

It almost escaped him, but the ground seemed to shudder as if someone had breathed on Earth's neck. It was almost a comfort, that slight bit of motion, and he let himself melt into it. Scott, he'd be here soon. He'll be here in just a moment.

There was movement, somewhere above him. Movement, sound, was that grunting?

Scott... Scott was here for him.

He'll finally be out of this trap...

**Author's Note:**

> Translations -
> 
> 1 - "Virgil? Come in. (Virgil!)"
> 
> 2 - "Virgil, We're sending you help. I need you to stay with me."
> 
> 3 - "Yes! Stay with me. At least try. Scott is coming your way."
> 
> 4 - "We'll get you out of there, Virgil. Hang on a bit longer."
> 
> 5 - "Thunderbird Two, Come in, Thunderbird Two."
> 
> 6 - "Good. I'm on my way."


End file.
